doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheGreenHerring
Thank you for moving those walkthrough articles — non-glamorous contributions are always welcome. :> I would suggest that, with the possible exception of navboxes, it is unnecessary to change links which already contain the map name; that's what the redirects are for (and it's way too much work anyway; take my word for it). Ryan W 13:04, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :No problem! I was wondering why nobody bothered to move all of the Alien Vendetta level articles. It had already been done for MAP01-11 and MAP24-25, and it made no sense leave the other ones unchanged. As for the link-fixing? I'm willing to do a lot of work just to keep things looking more tidy, but I suppose I should restrain myself in this regard... ;) TheGreenHerring 23:51, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Death slide Wow... I didn't know that thing even had a name. Excellent job! Ryan W 04:13, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I've seen people refer to it as a "death slide" quite often, so I felt that would be the best name. A technique like that really needed an article, anyway. :D TheGreenHerring 05:01, 15 March 2007 (UTC) "E1M7: Central Processing" (how was this missed?) I think the OEM map articles have been a low-traffic area for a while now, so there isn't a lot of double-checking, and certain people probably had a bit of a glassy stare after recording eight long walkthrough demos one after another. :> Hey, at least the compass directions were right this time! Ryan W 23:36, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :Sorry if I sounded like an asshole there; I simply looked at it, and thought, "WTF? How did that map name get switched with another?" That's all. :) TheGreenHerring 03:31, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::I figured. :> Ryan W 04:41, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Memento Mori 01 removed weapons from Things chart that are inaccessible in single-player (although not marked multiplayer-only) Oo um errrr ... I completely understand the logic behind this, but it may become a can of worms when we start accumulating walkthrough articles for crappy levels (where it is not obvious which items are inaccessible, and nobody can really get excited enough to do the calculation). If you must put something in the data tables which differs from the standard readout of DMPSMU or whatever, may I gently suggest at least adding a footnote, or listing the Thing numbers on the talk page, before the passage of time buries your edit summary? Ryan W 15:42, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :Ah... I'll add the weapons back with a footnote, I suppose. My mistake! TheGreenHerring 17:25, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :: conflict No worries — actually, either way seems OK as long as any deviation from an "automated" counting procedure is easily found by new editor. (Hmm, is the same thing true of the BFG in Doom II MAP07? I can't remember.) By the way, your structural and bibliographic revisions to all these walkthrough articles are amazing! I hope I live as long as Rich Sham, so I can eventually add walkthrough demos to match. :D Ryan W 13:56, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::: Some of the Memento Mori articles were among my first articles here, so I didn't know about Map skel at the time. That, and walkthrough descriptions are way overdue for that map set. I hope to give this treatment to all of the walkthrough articles I've created soon! ::: By the way, did you know that the Things list in the MM MAP01 article was created by hand? I wasn't sure what program you had to use to generate that stuff. ;) TheGreenHerring 16:08, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :::: so I didn't know about Map skel at the time Perhaps a good thing, because in the interim, that template has been improved using hard-won experience from some of the walkthroughs about stock levels. ;> :::: I wasn't sure what program you had to use to generate that stuff. Not sure I knew of one either, until Fredrik released his scripts. I've used an ancient version of DMPSMU that only singles out UV for a detailed thing-by-thing breakdown; DeePsea separates all classes but mixes in the multiplayer objects as well. :Z Ryan W 20:13, 5 September 2007 (UTC) JuJube Incorrect. Wikia and Wikipedia user accounts are completely separate. His wikipedia user page says that he uses "Danny Lilithborne" as his username on wikia. Given the content of the defacement to his user page, I see it as far more likely that someone has created a fake account with the name "JuJube" on wikia in order to vandalise his page. If it really is him doing the edit, he should do it under the username he has here in order to make it unambiguous. Fraggle 16:41, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :I see. Well, it looks like I'll need to be read things more carefully... TheGreenHerring 20:48, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Sysop Hi. Per Janizdreg's request, I've made you a sysop. Enjoy! (and don't wreak too much havoc :-) Fredrik 16:15, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Congratulations, TheGreenHerring! See what trouble you can cause yourself by demonstrating knowledge of the structure of the wiki? :D This is supposed to be obvious (since I too am a sysop), but if you need help with anything at first, don't hesitate to ask. Ryan W 23:13, 3 December 2007 (UTC) User:24.47.246.244 rm misinformation (there is no exit switch in the entire map, and you destroy all of the Icons at once) I wondered if I was the only one checking any of these. * sigh * As you may know, this is not a new issue, so I would like to ask you (if it's not too much work to answer!) whether you saw similar things to other PWAD maps that you've researched and I haven't, like Alien Vendetta and Memento Mori II. Ryan W 01:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Somebody is bullying me it is bloodhound he is bullying my user page so if you can ban him from doom wiki Category names for "levels sorted by author" Would you mind talking to , since you are the one who does 99.8 percent of the research on that stuff? The project has proven itself incapable of writing a general policy about it at this stage, so a response from me would just be my abstract opinion. Ryan W 21:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :I've given him a response. I'm sorry that he doesn't want his real name here, but it's difficult for it to not be here when you can look up his handle on idgames and find it. The Green Herring 22:49, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: Many thanks. Ryan W 20:59, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Neodoom under "MegaWads" Hi Not been here for a while. Why is "NeoDoom" an external link under "Megawads"? It looks odd. IDLover :Whoever added it was seemingly unfamiliar with the workings of a wiki. I replaced it with a wikilink, and marked the NeoDoom article itself for cleanup. --The Green Herring 23:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) FAQ item on self-editing : (It does make me feel bad for creating my own article, though. ;) ) Listing the ground rules of any collaboration is always to the detriment of people like you, who actually think about what they're doing — but who couldn't accomplish anything if the surrounding crowd had no rules either. In that sense, I too have mixed feelings about making such revisions. IMO the real problem with "notability of people as it pertains to this wiki" is that it is an inherently fuzzy concept, and one which has not received a thorough on-wiki debate among persons of long experience in the Doom community (I certainly wouldn't participate!). Without a comprehensible notability guideline, someone totally anonymous is bound to try adding themselves. We can't actually discourage such edits in the policy, because then we would lose irreplaceable information like this, so we need a FAQ item to explain the possible consequences. My hope is that a FAQ item will be less offputting than a talk page message personally delivered by a more experienced user, after the new user has already "seen their name in lights". Last but not least, it is also important to get the FAQ items off the policy page so that something I scribbled down one day doesn't appear to have sitewide consensus. Ryan W 06:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) POSSEST on "MegaWads" Hi Again, not been here for a while. I find that "POSSEST" is a vandalisation of the Megawads page. It appears multiple times as an external link rather than following alphabetical order as an internal link to the appropriate Wiki page. Incidentally the Wiki control software now seems like Microsoft Outlook (not a compliment). This is the 2nd time I have typed this in, because it did not ask whether changes should be kept. I prefer to edit in straight text as the controls above - I have no idea what they do. IDLover 20:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC)